Living in the dark
by Amelie and Zoria
Summary: Sam has a secret that she has kept from her team and from the military refusing to endanger those that she protects. What happens when events cause her to have to tell the truth. BuffyTVS crossover StargateSG1


Janet laid a gentle hand on Sam's hand when she didn't respond to her questions about the state of her ribs and was shocked up Sam's almost vicious response, Sam's hand sprung up to Janet's throat moving to grasp it but stopping the millisecond before sh

Janet laid a gentle hand on Sam's hand when she didn't respond to her questions about the state of her ribs and was shocked up Sam's almost vicious response, Sam's hand sprung up to Janet's throat moving to grasp it but stopping the millisecond before she met. Sam didn't even bat an eyelid as she leapt out of bed, a move Janet didn't think she could do that easily with two broken ribs and raced out of the room, Janet moved to call security.

Sam raced towards her quarters, one thing on her mind, get to her room, get her staff and herbs and get to Buffy. Ignoring the looks of the staff she passed on her way she glanced down at herself and was slightly shocked to discover herself dressed in her black sports bra and short-shorts but she couldn't care less which was extremely uncharacteristic for her, she usually cared about her appearance as a woman and an officer she knew that people judged her by her appearance but now she just wanted to help her daughter. Just before she reached her quarters she ran straight into Jack…Colonel O'Neill. He caught her by the arms and his eyes opened wide when he noticed her state of undress and tried to avert his eyes to her face, just succeeding but instead stared into her eyes.

Looking back at him Sam decided to stuff regulations, she was likely to get court-marshaled or at least sent to a shrink for the stunt she was about to pull so why not go all out. Lifting her hand to Jack's neck she pulled him into a passionate kiss taking simple joy from the kiss as he returned to emotion, their love for each other evident in their embrace. Letting go she leaned her head against his chest breathlessly.

"I love you Jack." And pulled away and darted into her quarters and picked up her staff with the ends painstakingly sharpened and a small bag. Sprinkling the herbs around her she muttered in Latin and cut her hand dripping the blood around the circle. Jack entered the room just as Sam disappeared and met her eyes with an anguished yell, unknowing of what was occurring, he ran straight towards her phone.

Sam landed in a roll inside Sunnydale High School just in time to block a sword that would have cut a young woman in half and the moment she helped the woman she raced towards the hellmouth, to her daughter. Getting to her daughters side she joined all the potential/slayers in fighting, watching several peoples backs and only stopping the dangerous cuts to herself, she was prepared to die here so long her daughter survived. Already injured from her SGC mission she didn't partially mind a couple more. As they fought Buffy and Sam caught up.

"Daniel broke his leg again, Teal'c is the same, Star Wars obsession and all IkissedJack. I broke my ribs again, oh so much fun. Jack's still the same, learning a new language, courtesy of Daniel and has picked up some of my 'techno babble'." Buffy was shocked, she wasn't sure she'd heard her birth mother right.

"Wait Sam, you kissed Jack? Finally, you guys are so obvious that you love each other. I can understand the stupid rules kinda but they're still stupid. You guys work fine together loving each other why should it matter if you actually get to be together. DUCK." Their conversation continued along the same train, in-between fights until Spike's pendant began to work and Faith got all the potentials/slayers out and was calling for Buffy to go.

Sam waited for Buffy to leave and then began the spell to leave being hit with rubble just before she teleported out. She landed in the gate room, complete with the rubble over her. Gingerly she levered it off her and stumbled to her feet and limped over the wall to support herself. Just as she began to collapse Jack came to her side and motioned for the soldiers to back up and put their weapons down, slinging his arm around her he supported her and let her bury into his side as they traveled carefully to the infirmary, Sam trying to keep a hold on her emotions.

Her guilt at not telling them what was going on, her relief and worry for Buffy, her love and hurt for Jack, her thankfulness for her 'family', the renewal of the hurt that her father had caused when he'd refused to support her when she was pregnant with Buffy causing her to have to give the baby up. Reaching the infirmary Jack helped her to a bed and Sam curled up on it, her wounds painful but she ignored them. Jack sat by her side and held her hand as she buried her head into the pillow. She wept silently and was startled by a hand on her shoulder. Jack had closed the curtains around her bed and sat on the side.

"CmHere." She went willingly and eagerly into his arms, grateful for the support he gave and loving him all the more for it. All too soon Janet came in and looking her over immediately left and returned with bandages and liquids. Jack sat by her side and held her hand the whole time, something he'd never done before to her memory, she knew he stayed with her when she was in the infirmary just like her whole team did but he'd never held her, hand or otherwise. Once Janet had patched her up and bound her ribs, she'd refused a brace saying that they'd heal fine.

She knew she'd have to tell them soon of her powers, not only the magic, despite the little she had, she just had a good skill for teleportation if she had a marker. Added to that the skills that she'd gotten from the spell that had gone awry when she was younger she was defiantly above average. The spell that Buffy's friend Willow had done to activate the potentials had just added to her skills. She'd already had the strength, speed and dreams which she always controlled but now she had everything else that a slayer had. Jack left her once she'd fallen asleep exhausted from her exertions and emotions.

"Honey, I know. I'm sorry but there was nothing anyone could do." Sam listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry about….. I know what he meant to you. I'm glad you got a chance to tell him………………I know I kissed him……………….. Yes still but I don't love him. I think he might love me but I just can't lie to him and myself anymore. I don't. I'm going to have to tell him…………………………………………….. Yes I want to see you soon too. I wish you could come and see me on base, yer that's where I went. Where else would I go with the injuries I got…………………………… I love you too, sweetheart. See you soon."

Jack stood in the shadows outside Sam's room overhearing her conversation, his heart breaking with every word, she didn't love him. Turning around he left without a word.


End file.
